Remnants
by Her-Imaginarium
Summary: Remnants.. of a life turned inside out. How to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_After becoming obsessed with countless awesomely written TVD fics, I decided to try my hand at one… Hopefully this will make the next few months go by a little faster. This is my first fic in a few years. I'm really excited to know what you all think. I want to thank _caseycoop for graciously beta-ing my story.

_Lastly… I do not claim to own anything._

_**Remnants**_

_**Chapter One**_

_"It's okay to love them both... I did."_

Elena stared at the now empty space where her manipulative, calculated, selfish ancestor/evil doppelganger had only moments ago occupied.

_"It's okay to love them both... I did"_ the echo of the words spoke emanates through her mind.

Forcing reality back into her mind, Elena turned to Damon... Only creating more havoc throughout her already too consumed mind. _Damon. Cure. Alive. Stefan. Gone. Klaus. Katherine..._ Like flashing signs, words rushed through her mind culminating to an explosion of relief to the simple fact that Damon was alive, cured; followed closely by an overwhelming sense of loss, guilt and panic.

_Stefan._ The memory of Stefan came to her, telling her that he was going to do anything to save his brother, racing through her mind. He had known on some level that that would be their final time together, even if only for a while; he had known, he had to have. Klaus would not have just handed over the cure with a smile and a "you're welcome". No. He knew.

"Elena..." a weak and desperate plea pulled Elena from her thoughts.

"Damon…" Elena replied as she ran to his side and climbed onto his bed. Her hands reached out and cupped his face as her eyes desperately searched his.

The vile of blood lay in-between Elena and Damon; Elena picked it up, pulled off the lid and brought it towards Damon's lips. "Drink," she coaxed.

"I'm okay..."Damon began to protest.

"Drink" Elena repeated, this time with more force.

Damon did as he was told.

Elena could visibly see the vampire's colour return to his face. She released a heavy breath that she felt like she had been holding throughout the whole ordeal. Their eyes once again met, locked into place; for the first time, Elena allowed her mind to wonder back over the very recent events that led to this very moment. Flashes of Damon's confession of love, her own confession of knowing... something she wasn't ready to elaborate on yet. Their ki… no Elena didn't even allow herself to finish forming the word in her mind, pushing the memory further back; she was definitely not ready to confront the meaning and her feelings about their shared kiss. Her memory instead raced further back to when she found Damon in the town square in the height of his delirium, when he thought she was Katherine. In those fearful moments Damon was reliving critical memories and Elena was experiencing them first hand; this train of thought led to Katherine. Then came the inevitable questions... Why did she save Damon? Did she really care? Had she really loved him? Did she still? Is this all just a sick game to her?

Time no longer had meaning... How long had this pair been caught up in this immense emotional stare? The remnants of the infection were still leaving Damon's system causing him to cough, breaking their connection.

"Are you okay?" Elena panicked.

Damon silently grabbed Elena's hands and held them close to his body to calm her and to prove that he was in fact okay. "I'm good..." He breathed.

Elena felt her emotions begin to rise to the surface, she tried with all she had to hold her tears at bay and nodded her head in understanding, but she was losing this fight.

Damon took in the sight of this headstrong creature falling apart in his arms and it broke him. Even while he was literally on his deathbed Elena was being strong, for him. But now, it was like she was crying for everyone; he held her closer. He didn't know what felt worse, the thought that only moments ago he was never going to see her again, or, seeing her now in so much pain; it was a tie he decided with a furrowed brow. He gently rubbed her back and brushed his fingers through Elena's hair; he then allowed for the first time the attempt of comprehension of what actually happened, more specifically what didn't happen. He didn't die; there was no more infection, he could feel the blood working through his veins. The fact though that he now had Klaus' blood in his system was enough to make his stomach turn, even though he was very much thankful to be alive.

His mind raced to Stefan...

"Stefan…" Damon whispered to himself, but it was enough to pull Elena from her state.

"Damon, we have to get him back..." Elena pleaded.

Damon put both his hands on either side of Elena's head and stared directly into her eyes. "I promise you Elena, I will do everything to get him back."

"We," Elena corrected.

"Elena..." Damon began to argue, but one look from her and he knew it was a lost cause.

"You need to rest, I'm going to call the others and tell them what's going on."

Damon knew he was in no shape to go anywhere just yet, but he also knew that Elena needed her rest more.

"I may be weak, but you are emotionally exhausted. You need your rest as much as I do."

"No... I'm okay, I'll just see if Bonnie can do a locator spell so we can at least know if they are still in the state."

The thought of Stefan not being in the country anymore was inconceivable. Before Damon could argue any further she already had her phone in her hand; but before calling Bonnie, she thought she'd let Stefan know Damon was okay by texting him. Hopefully Klaus hadn't made him get rid of his phone. And maybe he would reply to let them know he was okay… Without wasting time, Elena sent the text then dialed Bonnie's number.

Not even a full ring later, Bonnie was on the other line.

"Elena?"

"Bonnie, I know it's late… Sorry but..."

"What's wrong? Is it Damon? Is he..." Bonnie trailed off.

"No... He's okay, Stefan found the cure, Katherine brought it to us in time..."

"Wait, Katherine? Where's Stefan?" This had Bonnie in a panic.

"That's why I'm calling. Are you up for a locator spell? Stefan had to make a deal with Klaus to get the cure. According to Katherine, he is bound to Klaus for a decade..."

"10 YEARS?" Bonnie shouted into the phone. "I'll be right there. Are you at the Boarding House?"

"Yeah… I'm going to call Alaric, I think he's at my house and I want to see how Jeremy's doing."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Bonnie, you there? What happened?"

Elena knew her friend too well.

"Bonnie!"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get there."

"Tell me what? Tell me now!"

Bonnie sighed in defeat. She really wanted to be face to face when she told her best friend the news.

"Everything is okay now... But earlier we got a call from Alaric about Damon, so we went looking for him because we were scared about the state he was in and what he might have done to you in that state.."

"Bonnie!" Elena was beyond frustrated.

"Sorry. Anyway, Jeremy found him. He brought him to the Grill and Sheriff Forbes was looking for Damon and heard he was there..."

Bonnie took a breath before relieving the events that followed.

"Sheriff Forbes shot at Damon, but Damon being in the state he was in moved out of the way not realizing Jeremy was behind him..."

Bonnie heard Elena gasp, but she continued.

"Jeremy was shot.. In the chest... He died..."

Damon heard everything Bonnie was saying and watched Elena turn paler by the second. Before he had time to process the information, in a split second he was at Elena's side holding her up before she had the chance to fall to the ground. Elena's phone hit the ground and Damon could hear Bonnie calling out to Elena, so he picked it up.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"Alaric and I took him to the witches death house and I begged them to bring him back and they did... Damon, tell her I'll be right over, I'll bring Jeremy."

Damon dropped the phone and turned to Elena who was in a state of shock.

"He's okay... He's alive," he cooed. "Bonnie is bringing him right over, it's okay. Elena, please look at me."

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Damon had finally snapped Elena out of her coma-like daze and was getting her some water from his bathroom.

He took a moment to stare into the mirror above his basin.

'How much more of this can she take?' Damon thought as he was pouring the glass of water.

A wave of panic had started to rise through Damon. "Where are you Bonnie?" he frustratedly spat out.

As if on cue, he heard Jeremy's voice coming through the front door. He took a moment to hone in on the voice, he needed to be sure it was him; guilt over not protecting Jeremy took him over. He needed to be sure that Jeremy was in fact okay. Alive. The vision of Jeremy lying dead with a snapped neck will forever haunt his mind. 'If Jeremy hadn't been wearing his ring...' He let that train of thought fall flat. If Damon was a man of faith, he'd thank whatever powers that be that seemed to be watching over him, getting him out of trouble, allowing other's forgiveness of him. Forgiveness that he didn't deserve but so desperately needed. He smirked and shook off that ridiculous thought and put the glass down and sped down the stairs to greet his guests.

Damon stopped short upon hearing what seemed to be an argument coming from the library.

"Bonnie, I can't go over this again. I understand why you had to tell her, doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I just didn't want to add to her stress..."

Bonnie sighed, the pain in her chest was becoming unbearable, she couldn't handle Jeremy being upset with her, not after almost loosing him for good.

Bonnie looked up, sensing Damon's presence. Another battle of emotions threatened to pour through her mind; on one hand she was prepared to let him die when Stephan came to her asking for her help. He was the reason her grams was dead after all. He was a killer. A ruthless killer. He... WAS. Yes was, was the operative word. He had changed; she couldn't deny it any longer. Damon, like herself, was prepared to die if it meant saving Elena, or anyone else he cared about. And yes, Damon had feelings, he cared.

"Where is she?" Jeremy's voice cut through Bonnie's thoughts.

"Upstairs, last room on the left." Damon motioned.

Bonnie began to follow, but Damon stepped in her way.

"Wait.. We need to talk." Damon eyed Bonnie intensely.

Jeremy stopped and looked back at Bonnie.

"It's okay.. You should spend some time alone with her."

Jeremy nodded and headed up the stares. Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon.

"So they were right." Bonnie stated, taking in his appearance.

"Who?" asked Damon.

"The witches." Bonnie paused. "Stefan came to me and asked if I could ask them if they new of a cure." Bonnie explained, knowing that this was the explanation he was searching for.

She paused once more; surprised that she actually felt bad telling Damon that Emily didn't want to help him, especially when Damon had vowed to protect her descendants. But she continued.

"Emily didn't want to help, but she let it slip that there was an answer to give. In the end I heard a single name called out..." Pause. "Klaus."

"So Saint Stefan had to save the day once again." Damon finished Bonnie's sentence with an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"Would you have preferred he didn't?" Bonnie challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

Damon just sighed and looked away. Deciding to change the subject, he turned back to Bonnie.

"And Jeremy?" He queried.

It was Bonnie's turn to look away. She didn't want to think about it anymore let alone discuss it, but she knew she had to.

"You heard what I said to Elena over the phone?"

"Yes, but I didn't think even YOU" Damon emphasized, "had that much power to bring someone back from the dead."

"I don't." Bonnie said sadly. "I begged the witches to bring him back... But they said I was abusing their power, they weren't going to help me. But then I called on Emily."

"And she just granted your wish?" Damon interrupted.

"I told her I loved him."

"And that was it?" Damon asked.

"They said there would be consequences." Bonnie answered.

"What does that mean?" Damon pressed.

"I don't know yet.." Bonnie trailed off. "Elena!"

Damon turned around and saw Elena standing with Jeremy.

Elena charged at Bonnie and enveloped her into a powerful hug.

"Thank you!" Tears had already begun to stream down Elena's face. "Bonnie, I... I... I don't..." Elena couldn't form the words to express her gratitude.

Bonnie pulled Elena back from their embrace and steadied her.

"You don't have to thank me." Bonnie replied with tears streaming down her own face.

"Hrrrhrrr..." Jeremy fake cleared his throat. "Enough of that, I'm okay and I'm standing right here." He smirked.

Both girls nodded at each other with tiny smiles.

"So onto the other crisis." Damon offered to cut through the moment.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Damon motioned for the four of them to move to the couch.

"Shall we?"

Spotting his whiskey for the first time since the miraculous cure, Damon almost let out an inward groan of pure satisfaction as he made his way to the drink cart.

"Should you be drinking so soon?" Jeremy asked. "You were in a really bad way not too long ago." he finished.

Damon scoffed at Jeremy's obvious naiveté.

"Then this just proves I'm back to normal." Damon responded with a smirk, as he lifted his glass up in the air in salute.

Elena was having a hard time concentrating. The men in this room had almost been lost to her indefinitely and Stefan, he was just lost, no, more like momentarily misplaced because they were gong to find him and bring him home. And soon.

"Where's Alaric?" Elena suddenly asked looking at Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Oh, uh.. He's on the couch at home. I didn't want to wake him." Jeremy answered.

"What about Caroline?"

"I'll text her now." said Bonnie as she pulled out her phone.

_'Emergency meeting at Boarding house!'_

"Done."

_beep.. beep..._

Bonnie picked up her phone and read the text message that was illuminated on her screen.

"She says she's with Tyler and that he feels really bad for what he did to Damon. She doesn't know what to do."

Elena pulled her phone from her pocket but paused before dialing Caroline's number and looked up at Damon.

Damon gave her a knowing nod.

Elena continued calling Caroline. Barely a full ring later and Caroline was on the other end of the line apologizing to Elena for what happened.

_"Elena, Tyler feels terrible..."_

"Care.. Caroline! It's okay. He's okay. There was a cure..."

_"Wait, did you just say cure? As in he's alive?"_

"Yes, so tell Tyler it's okay, Damon knows it was an accident."

_"Oh thank God!..."_ Caroline breathed out in relief. _"So what's the emergency?"_

"Stefan's gone. He made a deal with Klaus for the cure. And we have no idea where they are or what Klaus wants with Stefan."

_"Oh my God!"_ Caroline repeated. _"I'll be right there. Oh.. Is it okay if Tyler comes too? If not, that's okay."_

"No it's fine, he's apart of this too."

_"See you in 5."_

Elena hung up the phone. "They'll be here soon."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Damon.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That was quick, did Barbie carry wolf boy?" Damon smirked as he skulled the rest of the contents in his glass and made his way to the front door.

As Damon opened the door, his furrowed brow immediately smoothed out and what some would call happiness, washed through Damon. He was very glad to see his friend standing before him. _'I must be going soft.'_ he thought as he extended his hand.

"Ric."

Alaric on the other hand, wasn't one for masking his softer side, the side that showed emotion. He instead, pulled Damon into a manly hug.

"It's good to see you still with us and coherent. It would have been boring without ya."

The two friends pulled apart.

"And don't you forget it." Damon replied.

_'I'm definitely going soft.'_ he thought as he let his friend into the house.

"Look who I found?" Damon announced as they walked into the parlor.

Everyone turned their heads.

Jeremy was the first to respond.

"Ric, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Alaric answered with fiend hurt. "I woke up and no one was home, so I figured the party was here so I..."

Alaric's attempt at lightning the mood didn't go unnoticed.

Elena stood up and walked towards the only Guardian her and Jeremy had left and wrapped her arms around him. Tightly. This was the man that loved her birth mother, the man that loved her aunt; who was like her mother. Aside from Jeremy, Alaric was the closest thing to family Elena had left.

At first Alaric hesitated, he hadn't expected the physical display of emotion and he definitely hadn't experienced it before from Elena. He gently but awkwardly pattered her head. Elena seemed to be holding on for dear life. She knew it was irrational, but letting go of Alaric meant that she might lose him too.

Sensing Elena's hesitation about letting go, he bent his head down to hers and whispered, "I'm here for you, always."

Elena gave one last tight hug and let go and stepped away.

"I think I hear Barbie and Wolf Boy… all that's missing now is Boy Wonder…" Damon said as he disappeared.

Damon mentally prepared himself for the inevitable awkwardness that would be Tyler. Not wanting to experience any more touchy feel-y moments, Damon begun his speech as he opened the door.

"I know, I know... You feel terrible for almost killing the person who saved your life." Damon stated over dramatically as he leant against the doorframe and motioned for the two to come in.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief and walked in pulling Tyler behind her. Although Elena said Damon knew it was an accident, she hadn't quite believed it.

The three walked in and joined the others.

"All here? Yes, great! Let's get on with it then shall we?" Damon picked up his glass and had another sip before continuing.

"For the new-comers… A little recap." Another sip.

"I was dying. My stupid brother goes to Klaus for a cure. Makes a deal for the cure. Only, it's Katherine who arrives in the nick of time."

Elena turned her head away, not wanting to confront the memory of Damon's words.

"You see, this cure comes with a high price..." Damon let the last of his words linger. "Stefan gave himself over to Klaus."

"What do you mean... Gave himself over?" Caroline questioned.

Before Damon had the chance to answer Elena beat him to it.

"The night of the sacrifice, Klaus had said he had plans for him. Stefan knew that if Klaus was going to make a deal with anyone, it would be him. I don't think Stefan willingly gave himself over, or had any idea that was what Klaus wanted. He just knew that he was gong to do whatever it took."

Elena looked to Damon who in turn, looked to the floor.

"I don't get it, what would Klaus need with Stefan? He's no where near as strong as you on animal blood!" Jeremy stated, motioning to Damon.

"Oh you Gilbert men, always so quick!" quipped a familiar voice.

Every head turned to the doorway.

"Have you come to share Katherine, or are quick one-liners all you're capable of?"

Katherine just eyed the group and smirked.

"I'm tired of running, I want this over. I want Klaus dead! And I want Stefan back... So before you all get your panties in a twist, I'm going to share what information I have."

Katherine waited a beat before continuing. She noticed that no one made a fuss about her last comment; they did however look to Elena who only glared at Katherine.

"So what is it?" Elena spoke up.

"Before Klaus gave me the cure, he made Stefan drain 20 blood bags."

There was a collective gasp throughout the room.

"He doesn't want _'Stefan the Bunny Hunter'_ he wants..." Katherine paused to look Damon in the eye. _"Stefan the Ripper!"_

Damon was the only other person, besides Katherine who knew what that meant. Every ounce of hope Damon was holding onto just slipped away.

Panic begun to rise up in Elena as she witnessed the defeat in Damon, defeat and guilt. Stefan had only briefly opened up about his past; his early life as a Vampire. The Gilbert Journal Elena had read described Stefan as a monster, Stefan had not denied this was what he was, but he didn't go into detail either. But, listening to Katherine's words and seeing Damon's anguish told her she had not grasped the extensiveness of this monster, _this Ripper._

"Can someone please fill the rest of us in on what this means exactly, because the three of you look like you're having a private convocation and it's both creepy and unfair." Caroline said standing up.

"Stefan can shut it off." Whispered Elena, as realization hit her.

Silence. The sound of heartbeats filled the room, like an orchestra. Katherine was beginning to become impatient.

"Instead of all the doom and gloom, why don't we get the witch to do a locator spell?"

Bonnie's head shot up.

"Yes, Elena, I'll just get some stuff from home then I'll be right back."

Bonnie got up and begun to collect her things.

"No. Bonnie, it's late. We all need at least a couple of hours sleep. Some more than others." Elena's gaze past over Jeremy and Damon.

"Be back here at 10 tomorrow and we'll go over the plan."

Elena weakly smiled at her friends and hugged Caroline and Bonnie goodbye and saw them to the door.

"Aren't you coming home?" Asked Jeremy.

"No, I'm going to stay here, but you'll have Alaric and Bonnie there." Elena playfully nudged her brother.

"Really?" Bonnie questioned, sounding surprised and looking to Jeremy for assurance.

Jeremy hesitated for a split second but quickly recovered, though not without Bonnie noticing.

"Uh yeah, sure."

Elena noticed the subtly but definitely weird reaction from Jeremy.

"Is everything okay Jer?"

"Ah, yeah sure." Jeremy shrugged. "See you tomorrow."

Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her out the door.

Elena watched the two walk away till they got in the car. She hopped everything really was okay because she didn't think she could physically or emotionally handle anything more.

Caroline and Tyler had already gotten in their car and taken off. She mentally made a note to ask Caroline how she was doing with everything. As she closed the door she pressed her back to it and almost allowed herself to collapse onto the floor, but then remembered Katherine and Alaric were still there.

'Katherine...' Elena inwardly groaned. Taking a deep breath, Elena pushed herself off the door and made her way back into the Library.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

As Elena made her way back through the hallway, she passed Ric on his way out – who stopped when he saw her coming.

"Um, Elena, do you mind if I crash on the couch for the next few nights? I don't.." Ric paused mid sentence, loosing his words.

"Of course! Please stay. I know that..."

Elena couldn't bring herself to speak her Aunt's name. Instead she looked to the ground and the two settled into an awkward but understanding silence. Neither one had it in them to verbalize their feelings. Ric didn't want to be alone and Elena knew that her Aunt Jenna would want him there, as much as she wanted him there.

With a nod and a tiny smile from Ric, words weren't needed.

"Goodnight Elena."

With a tiny smile of her own, Elena replied. "Goodnight Ric."

She watched him leave through the front door with a sadness in her eyes and heart. The two women he had loved fiercely had been turned into vampires and were now dead; life was definitely unfair to good people. Elena let out a deep sigh and turned around to face the second last giant hurdle for the night.

As Elena entered the library, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever Katherine had to throw at her, but stopped short upon seeing Damon sitting on the couch facing the fire with his back to her.

He was motionless; his whiskey glass in his left hand was resting on the armrest.

Elena looked around the room for any sign of Katherine.

"She's not here." Damon called out.

Surprise, disappointment and then anxiety washed over Elena in a matter of seconds. She wasn't ready to face her last giant hurdle for the night. Forcing herself, she placed one foot in front of the other and bravely made her way over to Damon and sat down on the empty couch-seat next to him, facing him. She was going to face this, not run. She owed it to him.

Damon's face was contorted in pain; the moment Elena laid eyes on him, all thoughts of anxiety evaporated. In its place settled a new set of old worries. Now wasn't the time to discuss their confessions, she conceded.

As Elena was about to speak, Damon took a long sip of his drink, finishing it. Elena waited patiently. Suddenly a yawn escaped her. Not expecting it, she quickly covered her mouth and blushed slightly. She had no idea what time it was, but it was definitely the longest day in history.

"You should get some sleep." Damon said as he turned to look at her. He was becoming increasingly worried about her state of health, physically and mentally. He didn't have the luxury to sit and wallow in self-pity; he needed to pull himself together. So Stefan's gone rogue... Well _ripper_, actually, which was worse, but there was nothing he could do in that time, but he could help Elena.

"You're no good to anyone completely exhausted. I need you to get some sleep. I promise I won't let you sleep longer than 4 hours."

Damon looked determined, but spoke with deep concern and Elena couldn't argue with that.

Elena placed her hand on top of his and returned Damon's determined look.

"On the condition that you come with me."

Damon's expression flashed to confusion, had he just heard correctly?

Elena ignored the look and pulled Damon by the arm off the couch and led him up the stairs.

Damon was very confused and in a slight state of shock_. 'Did I just fall asleep and start dreaming?'_ he questioned himself.

Damon noticed they were approaching Stefan's bedroom door and began to slow. There was a pull on his arm. He looked up at Elena and saw that she wasn't ready to stop.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Elena didn't need to answer; she just began to walk ahead. Damon complied.

The two slowly walked down the hall to Damon's room and came to a halt as they stared at the bed in front of them. Not too distant memories flooded the both of them. Damon was the first to speak.

"I Uh... Should change the sheets, death sweat and all..." Demon joked with an eyebrow gesture to lighten the mood.

"Oh, no.. Ill do that.." Elena quickly replied as she walked towards the bed. "You take a shower." she continued. "I'm sorry my little break down earlier prevented you from that."

"A) you don't have to do that. And B) ouch!" Damon said with fiend-hurt feelings. "Didn't think I was that gross." He finished with a pout.

Elena couldn't help the tiny grin that appeared on her tired features, but as quickly as it appeared, it was replaced by the acceptable 'woe is me' look one wears when their boyfriend skips town with a centuries old unstoppable, viscous, lunatic hybrid-killer.

Damon hadn't missed the change. Not wanting to push it, he gave Elena a sad little 'I know how you feel smile' and headed into the bathroom.

Elena hurried around the bed pulling off the sheets while in the next room; Damon slowly shifted his aching limbs around to undress. He hadn't admitted to anyone, least of all Elena that he was still reeling from the poison that had raced through his veins and almost left him for dead.

The feeling of high-pressure water belting down onto his skin released the second moan of pure pleasure for the night.. Well maybe the third. The second was the glass of whiskey, but the first - _Elena's lips_. Although he was incapable of moaning at the time, there definitely would have been some serious moaning had he not been dying.

Damon looked down the length of his torso and shook his head as he cursed himself for allowing that thought to take over and take effect.

On the other side of the wall, Elena sat on new sheets staring at her phone. She had sent Stefan her text a million hours ago and still nothing.

_"He sacrificed everything, including you." _

_"I love you Elena, you should know that." "I do."_

_"I need to say it once. You need to hear it. I love you, Elena. But it's because I love that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."_

_"It's okay to love them both."_

_"I'll always choose you!"_

"Elena?" Damon called out.

"How could he just leave? Why didn't he call? After everything... After losing... Why didn't he say goodbye?"

Damon felt his chest rip open as he took in the sight of his distressed Elena, no, not his. Never his_. "It will always be Stefan."_

"I don't know.." Damon began as he took a few steps towards Elena.

Elena looked up at Damon. It could have been the insomnia Elena was now feeling, or she had finally lost her mind, but Elena grabbed onto Damon's arm and pulled him down so that he was eye level to her, which had him on his knees.

"You would never have left." Elena spoke in a desperate, pleading tone. "You wouldn't leave me." she continued, gripping onto his arm tighter.

"Elena.." Damon pleaded as he dropped his head.

"No!" Elena protested. "I can't do this anymore!" She cried.

Damon's head shot up to look Elena dead in the eye.

"You don't mean..."

"NO!" Elena cut him off and shook her head stubbornly.

"I understand why he went to Klaus. I understand that he was going to do anything to save you. I would not have wanted him to do anything less..." Elena let her words trail off for a moment, reconfirming what she was about to say next.

"But to just leave.. No explanation. No.. My brother could be dead right now, and Stefan would never know. I can't handle this."

Elena was now hysterical. Damon had never seen her this way before. Without thinking, he engulfed Elena into his arms.

"Hey... Hey... It's okay." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back.

This sweet gesture proved to only make it worse, Elena cried harder.

"Elena please..." Damon begged with a fierce intensity that could rival his anger.

Elena slowly lifted her head up from under his chin. Tears continued to poor down Elena's cheeks. She looked into Damon's piercing, but distraught blue eyes.

"I remembered." she whispered hoarsely.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has Reviewed, Alerted, Favourited and just simply read this fic! Every email alerting to your comments fills me with pure joy! I am really enjoying writing these chapters and I hope you continue to enjoy reading them. xx**_

Chapter five:

_"I remembered.."_

"I remembered what you did Damon." Elena repeated with a little more conviction.

Damon looked directly into Elena's eyes. He was trying to read the thoughts that were swirling behind those chestnut brown orbs.

"How?" he questioned, completely confused.

Elena couldn't look away.

"I died remember? Just because I didn't come back a vampire..." Elena paused. "I still came back."

Damon was in shock. This whole night had been one massive blow after another. For the first time ever, the vampire couldn't form the correct words.

Elena hadn't intended to spill the beans. She was more than happy to go about her life in denial, but only minutes ago, everything came boiling up to the surface and without approval, spilled over completely.

She was terrified. She had no idea what this meant now or where to go from here.

The two were still staring at one another and without breaking eye contact; Damon was the first to speak.

"Elena. I... We both have so many questions... But we both really need to sleep, so please don't argue with me. I know tomorrow is rescue Stefan day, but we'll get to it eventually... If you still want to."

Elena's eyes widened momentarily at the suggestion that she might not want to discuss this, but let it go. Damon was right, they needed their sleep.

Elena turned her head toward the bed.

"Do you mind if I...?"

Damon looked skeptical but nodded his head.

"I'll be right back." Elena said as she made her way into the bathroom.

Damon noticed that she wasn't going to get her bag of spare clothes from Stefan's room, so he gathered a T-shirt and sweat pants and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I've found something for you to wear." he spoke through the door as he waited for her to open up with the items folded neatly in his hands.

Elena peered through the door a little sheepishly; she had been wondering what she was going to do for pjs.

"Thanks." she replied with a tiny grin.

10 minutes later Elena emerged from the bathroom completely nervous. _'This is going to be so awkward'_ she thought. But instead, she found Damon with his back towards her, seemingly asleep. Elena was relieved on so many levels. She knew that he wasn't actually unconscious, the slightest movement or noise would be enough to wake a Vampire, but she also knew that he wasn't going to let her know that he was awake. She was beyond grateful for his demeanour.

Damon felt Elena's slender frame slide into the bed and under the covers. In all his existence no single day had been so full of pain and sadness but also happiness and surprise all at the same time. If Damon were a _'dear diary'_ type, this would definitely be a page turner, but Damon doesn't analyze his feelings, he purely feels them, let's them take over, even tries to mask them mostly, but in that very moment, allowing himself to just be happy was exactly what he was doing.

Elena stretched out her arm under the blanket and gently placed her palm onto the flat of Damon's back. This gesture sent an electric current through the both of them. The very moment the two touched, eyes widened and pulses quickened. Elena knew this shouldn't be happening, but she needed to feel something other than the pain in her chest. She needed to feel connected to someone. She prayed as loudly as she could without making a sound that he would not turn around.

Damon seemed to know exactly what she needed. He stayed perfectly still and allowed the sensation of Elena's hand to run rampart throughout his entire body. He was so very grateful that they weren't facing one another, as he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

A very long minute passed and Damon felt Elena's hand limply slide down his back and rest on the mattress still lightly touching his body. This was all the comfort Damon needed and with a deep sigh, he too drifted off.

Elena awoke that morning with heavy eyes and a foggy memory. _'Where am I?'_ she asked herself. Peering her head up from the pillow to get a better look at her surroundings only caused her more confusion. There was no light in the room, everything was very dark.

"What happened last night, why am I in...?" Elena's words drifted off as realization hit, hard. "Damon's room" she breathed. _'Damon's bed!'_ her mind screamed.

This woke her up completely. Within 2 minutes, she was dressed, teeth brushed, hair in ponytail and had made her way down stairs. The aroma of coffee and eggs completely took over her senses. She was no longer nervous about seeing Damon, she, Elena Gilbert with the weight of the world on her shoulders, was hungry.

Damon had sensed Elena from the moment she had awoken. His senses were very finely attuned to Elena's heartbeat, Elena's breathing... Elena's, well everything. He had expected the sudden bolt out of bed and also knew that she hadn't eaten for almost 2 days.

Damon knew Elena would feel a little embarrassed about last night so as he felt her step into the kitchen he turned his attention to the eggs in the pot of boiling water.

"Morning.." Damon greeted with his back still turned.

"Morning." Elena yawned as she took a seat at the bench. "It smells amazing in here… Oh, and thank you for getting my bag from..." Elena quickly realized she couldn't say Stefan's name. Her smile had faded into a frown and Damon took the opportunity to place a plate of food in front of Elena.

"I know you're starving so don't even think about fighting me on this." Damon said in his stern voice.

Elena needed all of about 2 seconds to be convinced when she took in the sight of her mouth-watering breakfast.

"Mmmm... It looks too good to eat." Elena smiled.

"Eat it."

Elena happily complied. Her eyes suddenly widened and a moan passed through her closed lips as she began to chew.

"Oh. My. God..." Elena mumbled with her mouth full of food. "This is amazing! What's in this?"

Damon smiled, very pleased with himself. Not only was Elena awake early and eating, but she was smiling.

"It's a little Salvatore charm added to an otherwise boring breakfast. I take it you approve?"

"Love!" Elena said through another full mouth.

"That there spread on your toast," Damon pointed, "is avocado mixed with olive oil, salt, pepper, oregano, only the best Greek feta and chopped up tomato finished with lemon juice. How are your eggs?"

Elena was about to reply when Damon cut her off.

"Swallow first," he said with a smirk.

Elena blushed and swallowed her mouthful.

"Sorry... My eggs are perfectly poached. No gooey white stuff here."

Damon took in her smile. He reveled in it, it warmed his heart, even more so that it was him that made her smile."

"I'm glad... I'm going to shower; the others will be here in an hour. Enjoy."

Elena watched him leave. The reminder of their reality was almost enough to make her lose her appetite, but looking back at her plate deterred any thoughts of not eating.

Two hours later and Elena found herself staring blankly in a daze out the window. The chaos of a room full of people arguing about the safest way to rescue Stefan and kill Klaus had become almost hypnotic. Elena had switched off about an hour prior and no one had noticed. Caroline was busy arguing with Katherine over all of Katherine's motives and suggestions which led to Jeremy and Bonnie arguing over Bonnie's over-use of her powers, which in turn lead to Damon and Ric arguing over the same thing.

The only person who wasn't arguing, besides Elena, was Tyler. He quietly took it all in. He listened to ideas and points been thrown from every angle, trying to map out a clear plan throughout the chaos. His gaze landed on Elena. She hadn't spoken a single word since he had arrived. She looked lost.

Without over thinking his decision, Tyler got up from his couch and walked over to Elena and outstretched his arm for her to take his hand.

"Hey, let's go for a walk."

The sound of a voice talking clearly and directly to her, broke Elena out of her reverie. She looked up surprised and a little confused, she hadn't recognized the voice. She looked to his hand and nodded. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her outside.

The moment the two began to walk out the room, everyone suddenly stopped their arguing and became silent. Damon was the first to speak. Looking decidedly concerned, he took a step towards the two and reached his hand out for Elena's.

"Elena?"

Everyone was still. Caroline and Bonnie looked to one another confused.

Elena just wanted to get out of the room; it felt like it was closing in on her. She could tell everyone was worried about her, but in that moment she didn't care.

"I just need some air." she spoke with a shaky voice and walked out of the room.

Damon began to follow her when Tyler got in his way.

"What are you doing?" Damon questioned, though the question sounded more like an 'if-you-don't-get-out-of-my-way-I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off' threat. But Tyler didn't back down.

"Just let me speak to her. Stay here and continue arguing or doing whatever you were all doing."

Everyone stopped and stared. Mouths were left open and confused looks all round. The last part had them take notice of what they had actually been doing for the last 2 hours.

"Look, we won't be far.. Maybe she just needs to talk to someone who isn't completely wrapped up in this mess... with her."

Everyone knew Tyler was right, and he could visibly see everyone in the room reluctantly take a step back. And with that Tyler walked out of the room and headed towards Elena.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:**_

Tyler stepped out of the house and onto the grass. He had expected to see Elena at most in the middle of the yard, but scanning the scenery before him, he concluded that she wasn't there anymore. Before panic could completely take form, he closed his eyes, lifted his nose into the wind and took a deep breath. Tyler still wasn't comfortable with his wolf side, he didn't think there would ever be a time were he would be, but he _was_ getting use to his newly acquired wolf perks; like his strength and speed, accelerated healing, and his crazy enhanced hearing and sense of smell. The latter was at times a little gross, but in this instance, it was definitely a perk.

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief as he found Elena's scent, he then took off in her direction. Shortly after, Elena was in his sights so he slowed to a jog as to not startle her. She was sitting on a rock near a creek with her hands on her knees looking frustratedly undecided as to weather or not she wanted to scream or cry; the former winning out.

Mid scream, Elena was startled by Tyler's presence.

"Whoa... Nice set of lungs their Gilbert." Tyler said as he walked towards her with his hands up in mock surrender. He noted that she didn't look too impressed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... or interrupt." he finished with a grin.

Elena couldn't help a tiny smile escaping and blushed feeling embarrassed about her reaction.

"Sorry... I just needed a change of scenery." Elena said looking around her.

"...and to clear your head." Tyler finished her thought. "I get it." he concluded with a smile.

"Yeah..." Elena exhaled.

"Wanna talk about it? I'm a great listener." under his breath he muttered... _"Ask Caroline."_

At the mention of her friend, Elena looked up at Tyler and was instantly grateful. '_A distraction.' _She thought.

"How is Caroline? I've been a terrible friend; I don't even know how she's doing with everything. All she does is fuss over me.."

Tyler smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeap! That's her..."

Elena caught the little twinkle of a smile in Tyler's eyes. And in turn, this made Elena smile. She was so happy that people were starting to see the real Caroline, Vampire or not, she was more Caroline than she'd ever been and Tyler was definitely noticing.

"Hey um, I know Caroline said you weren't mad, but I just wanted to apologize to you for what happened to Damon."

"Tyler..." Elena began to protest.

"No, hear me out. I know he means something to you and I'm really sorry for almost ruining that."

Elena was taken aback; she didn't know what to say, so she just silently nodded.

Tyler continued.. "I know he's a dick most of the time, but I've never seen anyone care about someone the way he does for you... In his own way."

Elena was surprised, to say the least.. to be hearing this from Tyler of all people, but then seeing the sincerity and the seriousness in his face she realized that he wasn't only speaking about Damon, he was proclaiming his feelings for Caroline.

Elena got up from the rock and walked over to an unsuspecting Tyler and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're a great guy Tyler Lockwood." Elena announced letting go. "We should get back."

As Elena and Tyler rejoined the others in the parlor, a voice from the opposite entrance startled everyone.

"I'm a little hurt!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the doorway.

"I mean, I thought I was part of the gang now?" mocked an all to familiar voice. "I assume my invite got lost?"

"That's exactly what happened." snapped an identical voice.

"Reeeeaw... You better watch it Elena, you're starting to sound like me. If it walks like a Petrova, sounds like a Petrova, loves like a Petrova..."

"That's enough Katherine." declared Damon as he stood in between the two women who looked exactly alike, but were worlds apart nonetheless. "Watch it or I'll sick witchy on you." he sneered.

In turn Bonnie smiled wickedly. "Anytime!"

"Whatever." Katherine nonchalantly shrugged as she wondered into the room. "So what's the plan so far? Sit around and just wait for Klaus to release Stefan? Great idea, although, 10 years is a long time for mortals.. After 500 years, what's 10 more really?" Katherine's rant finished with her on the couch with a glass of scotch, legs crossed and pleased with herself smirk on her face.

Elena was furious, how could she have possible come from this woman? Was it simply being turned into a Vampire that turned you into an A-Grade heartless bitch? No, Caroline and Rose and even Lexi proved that wasn't the case. Maybe that pleasure was saved only for Petrova woman who become Vampires, she thought, thinking of her birth mother.

"So you're just happy to wait 10 years hmm...? I thought you loved Stefan and he was yours... Or was it that you were tired of running and just wanted it over?" Elena's heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear anything else. She was done being afraid of this..._thing_. She had had enough. "So which is it? Do you even know what or who you want? Are you capable of telling the truth?" by this point, Elena was almost screaming and struggling to keep her composure.

Caroline and Tyler were stunned, Jeremy was nervous of what the vampire's reaction was going to be, Bonnie was ready to give Katherine an aneurism, Ric was impressed and Damon, well he was in awe.

Katherine was tired, tired of it all. She stood there before her doppelganger/great x 15 granddaughter, her Vampire children and ex lover. 500 years of running, scheming, building rock solid walls around her heart would take a lot out of any Vampire. But she didn't need to explain herself to these people, well maybe to Elena and Damon, but mostly to Stefan. She wanted Stefan back.

"The Martin's." Katherine said with a sigh.

"What about them?" Snapped Bonnie. The Martin's were very much a sore subject for her.

Katherine ignored Bonnie's aggression. "When Elijah was lying seemingly dead in the cellar the man-witches did a spell that projected the little Martin's spirit.. essence, if you will, to find Elijah's body and then it proceeded to 'try' to pull out the dagger."

Damon scoffed at the obvious suggestion. "You're more delusional than I though if you think I am bringing that 2 face back to life! He got what HE deserved!" he poignantly emphasized the 'he'.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but... She's right." Elena spoke up cautiously.

Damon's head whipped to the left with his mouth hung open and wide furious eyes.

Elena raised her hand as if to steady him, "Just listen... We have no way of stopping Klaus, and that is what it'll take to get Stefan back. And I know that Elijah betrayed us, but if he hadn't..." Elena's confidence began to waver, but she continued with sad eyes. "…you would have died."

Damon remained silent for a moment contemplating what would have happened had those turn of events had taken place.

"Okay, so we all agree that we need Elijah." said Elena. She then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, do you think you could find the spell?"

Bonnie hesitated slightly, "Ah, yeah… I mean I have all their grimores so I'm sure I can find it, but I'm going to need another witch, I can't do this on my own, the spell calls for 2 witches. I could try and contact Lucy..."

A horrified scoff came from Katherine, cutting Bonnie off.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow in question, "Do you want this over or not?" she challenged.

Over the following 2 days, the gang helped Bonnie search for the spell while they waited for Lucy to arrive. It had taken some convincing on Bonnie's behalf to convince Lucy to come, but in the end she agreed to help.

Elena spent her days mostly observing, taking everything and everyone in. She didn't want to miss out on anyone, she had lost so many people that she only felt calm and comfortable when she was surrounded by everyone she still had left. There was not a lot Elena could do until Lucy arrived and her and Bonnie performed the spell, so she settled into a semi-normal routine of spending her days with everyone at the Boarding house, occasionally going out for food and her nights asleep with Damon holding her.

Their relationship had become one of silent comfort and need. Since Tyler had practically called him on his, well, Damon had seen it as neglect, Damon kept an eye on Elena at all times and every night when she would fall asleep on the couch and everyone had gone home, he would pick her up in both arms and carry her to his bed.

No one asked any questions about why Elena wasn't going home, or where she slept at night, they understood completely.

On the third day, Caroline insisted that ONLY the ladies go to lunch AND somewhere other than The Grill.

"I don't know Care, Lucy's arriving today and I don't think we should waist anytime." Elena said very reluctantly.

"Come on Elena, Lucy isn't getting in till tonight so that leaves plenty of time." Caroline begged. "Besides, we NEED this," she motioned her hand in a circular motion, pointing to the 3 of them. "Girl time."

Caroline stood facing her two best friends with her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Bonnie!" she pleaded for back up.

"She's right Elena, we really do need a time out, even for an hour."

"Definitely!" said Damon as he walked up behind Elena. "You ladies run along, while we men stay behind and discuss our women problems over a couple of bottles of scotch." he said with his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow, which was met by three glares. "Okay, so only one bottle." He through his hands up in defense.

Elena just shook her head at Damon and turned her attention back to Caroline and Bonnie.

"You're right. Let's go."

Caroline squealed with delight. "I'm driving."

"Driving where?" asked Jeremy as he and Tyler approached them.

"The girls are going out for lunch." Caroline answered looking directly at Tyler.

"Is that okay?" Bonnie asked directing her question to Jeremy.

"Uh yeah, Yeah.. Sure, have fun." Jeremy answered with a smile.

"Yeah, not too much though." Tyler chimed in.

The girls said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving three men staring after them; woman who had completely consumed their lives.

"Drink?" Damon offered as he walked back into the parlor. Tyler and Jeremy turned to each other and nodded.

"Sure." Called Jeremy.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Tyler.

_TBC._


End file.
